


Выбор оружия

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, General, pre-game
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После нападения террористов на компанию "Шариф Индастриз" начальнику службы безопасности Адаму Дженсену заменили большую часть тела на военные импланты. Теперь он киборг, которому предстоит заново научиться жить. И познать простую истину, верную в отношении человечества: "Все лгут".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выбор оружия

* * *

Скальпель, вспоротая рука, вывернутое сухожилие — в тесной комнате люди в черных камзолах стремятся познать себя и познать бога через себя.  
Титановые иглы, интегральные схемы, нейронные нити — в большой операционной люди в белом воссоздают замысел божий, но дерзновеннее и лучше.  
Дэвида Шарифа называют романтиком от биоинженерии, и он мог бы поклясться, что не знает зрелища прекраснее чем то, как искусственное и живое переплавляются в единое целое. Нейронные нити и нервные окончания сплетаются в унисон, как в мелодию, которая пока нема, но скоро зазвучит. 

Женщину в белом за операционным столом зовут Вера — прекрасное имя для «матери» нового Адама. Операция длится третий час. Дэвид Шариф продолжает следить за показателями на экране. Адам стабилен. Он выдержит.  
Глаза у доктора Веры Маркович воспаленные.  
— Спрошу еще раз, мистер Шариф, вы по-прежнему настаиваете на киберпротезах, в которых пациент по показаниям не нуждается? — голос женщины ломается от усталости. — Вы думаете, он скажет спасибо за то, как вы его изуродуете… за то, что я с ним сделаю…  
— Вы несправедливы к своему труду, доктор. Он будет прекрасен. А любые юридические аспекты ситуации несогласия решены в контракте. Я знаю, что в итоге Адам будет вам признателен.  
— И вы не боитесь первым попасть под удар.  
Шариф делает вид, что не слышит. Он не понимает, как можно отказаться от его дара. Мы всё выше. Мы ближе к богу.  
От первых робких нот, вычерченных на мертвеце скальпелем средневекового лекаря, до торжественной симфонии, выбитой на человеческом теле титановыми иглами.  
От страха к надежде.  
От смерти к жизни. 

* * *

_Осколки извлекли, но Адам Дженсен чувствует себя так, словно разбитое стекло впивается все глубже. Прорастает острыми гранями сквозь ладони и грудь._

Человек из кошмаров — человек без кожи — поднимает окровавленного избитого Адама над полом одной рукой. На его лице сложный узор микроразъемов, метка кибернетических улучшений. Этот модифицированный урод носит камуфляж и выбрит как солдат пустыни. Рука без кожи не дрожит, дуло револьвера смотрит Адаму в лицо.

Выстрел.

_Адам Дженсен медленно сжимает и разжимает свои новые пальцы — черные, блестящие, словно лакированные. Теперь он тоже модифицированный урод._

Огонь выедает пластик, дым выедает глаза. За стеклами испытательных лабораторий роботы не замечают смерти людей. В коридорах тела в белых халатах — мужчины и женщины в лужах крови.  
Когда он видит первых напавших — комбатантов в незнакомой униформе — проскальзывает мимо. Патроны нужно беречь, и он ищет Мэган. Лаборанта Рика Нельсона убили у Адама на глазах, раненная доктор Нэн Лански пыталась отползти, ее добили в спину. А роботы по кругу продолжают свой рутинный труд, и пожарная сигнализация методично прыскает водой. Если здесь и выживет хоть что-то, так только техника — бездушная, но верная своему предназначению. 

_Новые глаза Адама знают больше, чем он сам. За стеной палаты реанимации по коридору идут три человека, у лифта расходятся в разные стороны._

С того самого мгновения, как в кабинете Шарифа зазвучала сигнализация, Адам думает, что всего полчаса назад Мэган смущенно теребила жемчужное ожерелье, глядя на него. Еще он думает о неловких минутах в лифте наедине, об одной шутке на двоих, когда пустой разговор вдруг касается большого неугомонного пса по имени Кубрик, и о неловком «Прости» — тоже одном на двоих. Кто виноват, что у них не сложилось? Кто виноват, что Адам по-прежнему любит зеленые глаза Мэган и рыжие веснушки на лбу и щеках? 

_Адам Дженсен еще не понимает, насколько сильно изменился. Но он знает: у него нет рук и ног тоже нет — какой-то огрызок человека._  
Его выпотрошили и начинили техникой, оставив только оболочку.  
Он рассматривает себя чужими глазами — протезами — и видит протезы, черные стальные конечности, похожие на лапы зверя. Предпочел бы он, чтобы ему дали умереть? Адам снова сжимает кулак — на этот раз пальцы реагируют быстрее. Боль прижигает плечо, которого нет. 

\- Как там наша девочка? - спрашивает Дэвид Шариф.  
Адам пожимает плечами, чувствуя ревность к невинному словечку босса «наша». А ведь у Дэвида Шарифа больше прав на Мэган, думает Адам, и дал он ей больше, чем Адам.  
\- Наша умненькая славная девочка нервничает, - говорит Адам. - Теребит жемчуг, отводит взгляд, улыбается невпопад.  
Дэвид кивает, Адам понимает этот жест: Мэган никогда по-настоящему не принадлежала никому из них. Только своей работе. А они оба просто были рядом.

_Адам смотрит на новые руки. Научиться бы шевелить пальцами, чтобы это не причиняло боль — а пока жить на анальгетиках и нейропозине. Вот и все, что он помнит из того, что рассказывала Мэган._  
Нужно было лучше ее слушать.  
Нужно было лучше о ней заботиться.  
Многое нужно было сделать лучше. 

Человек из кошмаров — человек без кожи — возвращается. Адам снова пробивает телом стекло. Зазубренные осколки снова прорастают сквозь тело — боль, сожаление, ненависть, усталость…

Выстрел.

* * *

На кровати ворох цветных открыток. Кому-то не все равно, жив Адам Дженсен или нет. Судя по открыткам, многим не все равно. Адам пытается не думать, кто из них всего лишь выполнил просьбу Дэвида Шарифа, а кто прислал письмо от чистого сердца.  
Он читает.  
Ровный почерк, старомодные завитушки, и не нужно смотреть на подпись. Открытка с кремовыми розами от мисс Афины Маргулис, личного секретаря и верного помощника Дэвида Шарифа. Адам никогда не спрашивал, есть ли у нее улучшения. Но ему кажется, если бы босс приказал, Афина заменила бы себе все, вплоть до сердца. Только ее сердце и так принадлежит Дэвиду Шарифу. А Шариф по старинке кричит через дверь: «Афина, будь добра, кофе!», а не приказывает по инфолинку — встроенному чипу в голове. 

«Дорогой Адам, — читает Дженсен и слышит по-матерински заботливый голос, — желаю скорейшего выздоровления. Мы все ждем тебя домой, в «Шариф Индастриз». Дэвид вложил в тебя много сил и средств, ты уж постарайся оправдать его надежды».  
Дэвид — ну, конечно. О ком еще должна заботиться Афина Маргулис?  
Адам понимает, что его это не раздражает. Он словно вернулся в тот мир, который когда-то знал. Хоть что-то изменилось меньше, чем он сам.

«Уважаемый мистер Дженсен, — почему так официально? А, это от Синти Миллисент, хорошенькой девочки с ресепшена, поддразнивать которую Адаму доставляло удовольствие, так мило она смущалась. — У меня нет слов, чтобы выразить, как я рада, что вы в порядке! Я волновалась… Мы все волновались за вас. Мне очень жаль, что вы потеряли доктора Мэган Рид. Простите, если что-то не так. Возвращайтесь поскорее».

Еще одно письмо — сложено самолетиком. Пилот Фарида Малик идет на посадку.  
«Адам, привет! Надеюсь, я скоро лично смогу обнять тебя. У нас сейчас трудное время, но мы не сдаемся. И ты не сдавайся, что бы ни случилось, слышишь? Мы еще полетаем».

Ох, неужели это от Притчарда, злого капризного бога техлаборатории? Адам искренне не понимает, почему Фрэнсис Притчард взъелся на него с самого первого дня. В самом деле, не от того же, что Дженсен потребовал от Притчарда соблюдать меры безопасности и не въезжать в лабораторию на мотоцикле. Впрочем, Притчард всегда был всем недоволен. Ему никогда не нравились ни Адам Дженсен, ни Мэган Рид, ни еще добрая сотня коллег и сослуживцев. И свое неудовольствие Фрэнсис Притчард выражать не стеснялся. А в особо удачные дни доставалось даже Шарифу.  
«Дженсен, ты, должно быть, очень везучий сукин сын. Выкарабкался там, где мало кто смог бы. Надеюсь, удача от тебя не отвернется, иначе я буду очень разочарован.  
Фрэнсис Притчард».

Напоследок Адам оставляет небольшую пластиковую коробку. Он возится с ней долго — пальцы не слушаются. Наконец Адам достает простой теннисный мячик. Карточка на дне коробки украшена символом «Шариф Индастриз» — расправленное золотое крыло. 

«Сынок, тебе это пригодится,  
Дэвид».

Точно такой же мячик Адам не раз видел в руках Дэвида Шарифа. Точнее, в одной руке — в киберпротезе, по черному металлу которого вьется сложным узором золотая инкрустация. Адам старался не рассматривать ее слишком пристально. 

А Дэвид словно выставляет увечье напоказ. Рукава рубашки всегда закатаны, руки, живая и искусственная, равны в правах. Босс не стесняется служить рекламой делу всей своей жизни. Киберпротез, заменивший правую руку, кажется красивее и функциональнее настоящей руки.  
Адам так и не выяснил, как Дэвид Шариф стал калекой. Но полагает, что заметный шрам на щеке босс приобрел тогда же, когда потерял руку. Впрочем, теперь у Адама Дженсена шрамов на лице тоже хватает. Самый длинный пересекает левую бровь, и глаз бы все равно не уцелел, философски думает Адам.  
Он пытается перенастроить глазные импланты, чтобы читать было удобнее, но вместо этого нечаянно щелкает защитными линзами — черные непроницаемые очки закрывают глаза. Вот зараза!

Адам берет в руку мячик.  
Обычно босс подбрасывает мячик и ловит не глядя. Много лет назад он придумал себе это упражнение, чтобы разработать новую руку, да так и не расстался с привычкой. И даже когда Дэвид говорит по телефону, то подбрасывает мячик, словно взвешивая каждое слово. 

Подбросить.  
Поймать.  
Это сложнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Нужно точно рассчитать приложение сил. Если мяч укатится, Адаму будет непросто встать, чтобы поднять его.  
Собственная немощь вызывает яростное желание запустить мячом в окно, а следом вышвырнуть всю стопку книг о том, как жить с аугментациями. Адам слишком искалечен, чтобы выдержать.  
Дженсен вдруг вспоминает своего друга по спецназу Квинси Дюрана. Когда они вдвоем пытались задержать бандита с киберпротезом, тот играючи вырвал Квинси руку из плеча. В госпитале Квинси Дюран проклинал Адама Дженсена за то, что тот не дал ему умереть. А через год похожей рукой из стали убил четверых. И еще через год Адам застрелил спятившего от собственной силы киборга, который когда-то был его другом.

Адам подбрасывает мячик вверх.  
И пока мячик летит, Адам загадывает: если удастся поймать десять раз подряд — он не сойдет с ума, он останется человеком. 

* * *

Детройт — город Дэвида Шарифа.  
Десять лет назад он, выстроив в Детройте штаб-квартиру «Шариф индастриз», пообещал вернуть некогда крупному промышленному центру, а ныне разваливающемуся захолустью, былое величие. Одни говорят, Шарифу не удалось сдержать слово, другие — Шариф сделал все, что смог.  
Доктор Вера Маркович в числе последних.  
Иначе — горько думает доктор Вера Маркович — не было бы этой жуткой бойни в самом сердце «Шариф индастриз»: десятки погибших, единицы выживших. 

И одному из тех, кого она спасла, доктор Маркович не может смотреть в глаза.

Тогда ситуация казалась страшной и безнадежной.  
Центр города оцеплен, по новостным телеканалам непрерывные репортажи из штаб-квартиры «Шариф индастриз»: залитые кровью коридоры, огонь, дым, мертвые тела. 

Вот только что на экране Дэвид Шариф вместе с другими разбирал взорванную стену лаборатории, чтобы вытащить еще одного несчастного, а сейчас он стоит за плечом Веры Маркович: «Доктор, или вы оперируете этого парня, или вашей клинике не место в моем Детройте».  
Поэтому Вера Маркович вчитывается в длинный список планируемых аугментаций: замена левой руки и грудной клетки по жизненным показаниям, и далее — замена правой руки и обеих ног, замена глазных яблок, имплант подкожной брони, имплант маскировочной брони, встроенное холодное оружие, встроенный огнестрельный комплекс…  
— Кого вы хотите сделать из него, мистер Шариф? Мне показалось, что вы относитесь к пациенту как к родному сыну. А это… как минимум нарушение прав. Пока пациент без сознания и не дал своего официального согласия, мы не имеем права проводить аугментацию, да еще жизненно важных органов, не нуждающихся в замене.

Доктор Вера Маркович помнит первую врачебную заповедь: не навреди. А Дэвид Шариф выглядит так, словно ему самому не помешала бы медицинская помощь. За одну ночь у него поседели виски. И у него бешеный взгляд человека, которому нечего терять.  
На улице воют пожарные сирены и сирены скорой помощи.  
Времени на поиск других решений нет. Тело, растерзанное, расстрелянное, изрезанное осколками стекла, на операционном столе. Адама Дженсена можно спасти или оставить умереть.  
— Он выдержит, — с уверенностью безумца говорит Дэвид Шариф. — Его тело это выдержит.  
Он знает об Адаме Дженсене что-то такое, чего не знает доктор Вера Маркович.  
Но она знает другое.  
" - Я вам этого не прощу, - думает Вера Маркович. - И он вам этого не простит".

* * *

Адам Дженсен все еще с содроганием смотрит на черные стальные лапы вместо ног. Но он учится держать равновесие, учится ходить.  
Он заново учится жить. Учится ухаживать за протезами, следить за их состоянием, чтобы избежать рассинхронизации или перегрузки системы. Каждое утро он начинает с проверки состояния механизмов, словно боевая машина на самообслуживании. Я и есть машина, думает Адам, и я ничуть не лучше любого инвалида. Это тело слишком сильное и слишком хрупкое одновременно. 

Теннисный мячик, с которым он не расстается, падает на пол все реже.

Когда Адам Дженсен, неловко раскачиваясь, входит в тренажерный зал, ему кажется, что он единственный, кто стучит железом о пол. Впрочем, в реабилитации клиники «Протез» других, настолько модифицированных как Адам, нет.  
Он видит молодую женщину на беговой дорожке, у нее нет обеих ног. Точнее сказать, ноги есть — длинные, стройные, черные, похожие на лапы пантеры.  
Женщина бежит уверенно и улыбается Адаму, когда он встает на соседнюю дорожку. Сам себе он кажется тяжелым и неловким.  
Адам не хотел бы вспоминать, но он невольно перебирает в памяти знакомых, у которых есть те или иные улучшения. Он вспоминает подростка с имплантами, застреленного в Мексика-тауне. Мальчишка погиб, потому что отреагировал на приказ не так, как хотелось бы спецназу. Теперь Адам по себе знает, что мир модифицированных людей не похож на мир «чистых». Ты видишь дальше, помнишь дольше, реагируешь быстрее, и ты ущербен. Вокруг нормальные люди из плоти и крови, а ты кто такой?  
Женщина на беговой дорожке снова улыбается Адаму. Это похоже на приглашение к флирту, Адам прячет глаза за непроницаемыми очками и пытается улыбнуться в ответ. 

 

— Вас не радуют мои успехи, доктор? Дайте мне еще пару дней, и я начну карабкаться к вам на балкон, как Ромео, — даже когда Адам шутит, его глаза закрыты очками. Доктор Вера Маркович не настаивает на том, чтобы Дженсен открыл взгляд.  
— Мне нужно с вами поговорить, — доктор держит в руках планшетник. — Вам случалось… случалось делать вещи, за которые вы потом так и не сумели простить себя?  
Я не спас Мэган Рид, мог бы ответить Дженсен, но вместо этого он говорит:  
— В спецназе у меня был друг, которому пришлось пережить аугментацию. Ему поставили киберпротез руки. Он был хорошим человеком, но потом он начал убивать. Не только всякое отребье из числа тех, кого нам приказано было брать живыми, а обычных людей. Только потому, что мог это сделать. Мне пришлось его остановить. Застрелить. Не могу себя простить за то, что не понял, что с ним творится, — Адам вдруг чувствует острую потребность закурить. Но сигарет под рукой нет, и вряд ли удастся стрельнуть у доктора Маркович хотя бы одну.  
— Моя история похожа и не похожа на вашу, мистер Дженсен, — доктор Маркович садится на стул. 

Она молчит, собираясь с мыслями. Адам ждет.  
— Когда вас доставили в клинику, вы были на грани жизни и смерти. Но чтобы вытащить вас с того света, хватило бы меньшего числа аугментаций. Наша клиника по настоянию мистера Шарифа превысила полномочия в отношении вас, Адам. Понимаете, о чем я?

Нет, Адам не понимает. Он ждет, когда станет понятнее.  
Доктор Маркович протягивает планшетник.  
— Я не надеюсь, что вы меня простите, я сама себя простить не могу. Просто хочу предупредить, ваш босс Дэвид Шариф может не захотеть остановиться на том, что уже есть. Уверена, он захочет улучшить вас еще сильнее. До тех пор, пока вас уже нельзя будет назвать человеком. 

Адам читает. Он читает медленно и внимательно. Некоторые термины знакомы по работам Мэган, другие он пропускает, но запоминает.  
То, что его интересует, написано простым языком:  
«По жизненным показаниям были полностью заменены грудная клетка и левая рука; правая рука и ноги были заменены по требованию руководства согласно трудовому контракту».  
Адам перечитывает эти строки несколько раз. Вера Маркович в напряженной позе сидит рядом.  
— Спасибо за информацию, — говорит Адам. 

 

За окном темнеет. Весна, осень — Адам не помнит, какой сейчас сезон в Детройте. Он продолжает сидеть на кровати, ровно подбрасывать в руке теннисный мячик. За окном во мраке светится золотом большой город — творение Дэвида Шарифа.

Теперь он тоже творение Дэвида Шарифа.  
Черные пальцы киберпротеза ловко обхватывают плотный шершавый шарик. Показания в норме, рапортует внутренняя система жизнеобеспечения.  
Он встает — металлические стопы чуть лязгают о кафельный пол — подходит к окну. В оконном отражении, в золоте огней на него смотрит незнакомец: шрамы, встроенные защитные очки, четкий след социокорректора у левого виска, металлические разъемы на груди, черный металл протезов, вгрызающийся в тело.  
Благодаря Дэвиду Шарифу, который ласково называет его «сынок», Адам стал таким. Его положили на операционный стол, выпотрошили и снова собрали, как оружие.

Теннисный мячик падает и катится в угол, Адам этого не замечает.

"Я не просил об этом", - думает Адам. Отражение в стекле искажается, похоже на рассинхронизацию зрения или ярость — простую человеческую ярость.  
Книги, посвященные тому, как прожить с аугментациями, летят на пол. Адам думал, что знает, кто его враг — тот модифицированный урод, человек без кожи из его кошмаров.

Нужно предупредить доктора Маркович, что он уходит. Он должен поговорить с Шарифом. 

Перед глазами все плывет от резких движений, Адам словно разучился пользоваться протезами. Каждый шаг болью отдается в теле. 

Поздний вечер, клиника пуста.  
Адам проходит мимо операционной. Его отражение мелькает в матовом стекле двери.  
Ему почему-то кажется, что доктор Маркович должна быть здесь — в своем неизменном белом халате, в маске, и чье-то изуродованное тело снова лежит на столе.  
Но в операционной тихо. Только мерцают спящие мониторы компьютеров, и Адам снова видит смутное отражение на темных экранах.  
То, что он видит, ему не нравится. Это не нужно, это лишнее.  
Монитор летит на пол, искрит и гаснет. За ним второй, третий. Легкий удар тока обжигает новую руку, но не более.  
А отражения кругом — в серебристом металле операционных роботов, в экранах пульта управления, в прозрачных стенах и дверях.  
Нет.  
Я не просил об этом.

Адам Дженсен стоит среди осколков.  
Знакомый звук — сигнализация. Словно в старые добрые времена в полицейском спецназе. Он выбивает заблокированную дверь, проскальзывает в темный коридор. За другими дверьми, подсказывают новые глаза, прячутся люди, двери кабинетов заперты.  
Никто из вас мне не нужен, я ищу другого человека.  
Совсем другого.  
Которого больше нет.

И снова огромное темное стекло, за которым город, черный с золотым.  
И снова Адам видит механического урода с ненормальными радужками, прошитыми зелеными электронными нитями.  
Одной рукой Адам хватает ксерокс и швыряет в окно.  
Вся его жизнь состоит из осколков.

Третий этаж — Адам прыгает вниз, не раздумывая.  
Полет длится недолго. И падать не больнее, чем в первый раз, когда он был человеком.

* * *

Этот разговор не мог закончиться иначе. И теперь Дэвид Шариф стоит у окна — во всю стену — смотрит вниз на черные и золотые огни. С высоты, на которой всегда мечтал дотянуться до богов и почти дотянулся.  
Боги не любят дерзкие человеческие мечты. 

Афина Маргулис прикрывает за собой дверь.  
— Они пытаются загнать меня в угол, — говорит Дэвид, глядя на город у своих ног. — Думают, что переломали мне хребет… Как думаешь, они правы, Афина? Все кончено для «Шариф индастриз» и всего того, о чем мы мечтали? Больше нет крыльев, есть только падение камнем вниз и ничто не способно его остановить?

Афине не пришлось бы вставать на цыпочки, пожелай она поцеловать Дэвида в щеку. Глава «Шариф индастриз» невысок, как и его тезка, царь-пастух, замахнувшийся на великана. А иллюминаты — опаснее библейских великанов. Одна из самых старых масонских лож мира, которая уже много веков знает, что нужно человечеству, а что не нужно. И лучше не становиться у нее на дороге.  
Они сломали Хью Дэрроу, с печалью думает Афина, величайшего ученого, нобелевского лауреата, миллиардера. Твоего друга, Дэвид. А «Шариф индастриз» — всего лишь одна из компаний, которые занимаются имплантами. Мы стояли на пороге прорыва, способного окончательно изменить этот мир, мы почти ухватили старых богов за край плаща. Почти.  
Со смертью Мэган Рид все закончилось. И что же ты, Дэвид, можешь противопоставить иллюминатам?  
Ничего, уже ничего.

— Звонила доктор Маркович, — мягко говорит Афина. — У нее недобрые вести.  
Дэвиду этот звонок сейчас совсем некстати.  
— Что-то с Адамом?  
— Психологический срыв. Похоже на попытку суицида. Они пока не выяснили.  
Дэвид оборачивается. Это и в самом деле плохая новость.  
— Насколько все плохо? Я ждал, что будут сложности, но… Почему так рано?  
Через психологический срыв проходят все модифицированные: непривычная структура тела, боли, страх отторжения, угроза инвалидности — все то, о чем пишут в книгах, но сложно понять, пока твои собственные руки или ноги не станут чужими.  
Не каждый способен выдержать это, но Дэвид рассчитывал, что Адам способен.  
— Полагаю, что виной случившемуся сама доктор Маркович, — сухо говорит Афина. — Похоже, она слишком рано рассказала мистеру Дженсену некоторые подробности операции. Я считаю, что мы не должны оплачивать счет за разгромленную операционную. Если бы доктор Маркович не поторопилась, ничего бы не случилось.

Дэвид снова смотрит на город. Все должно быть не так. Он должен был сам рассказать Адаму, что произошло. Да, он воспользовался властью — но выбора не было.  
В войне модификаций обычному человеку не выжить.  
— Мне нужно в клинику.  
— Я отправила туда Фрэнка Притчарда.  
— Ты уверена? Не похоже, что Дженсен и Притчард стали друзьями.  
— Это называется метод от противного, Дэвид. Оставайся здесь. Де Бирс перезвонит, а ты должен быть готов ко второму раунду. Мы еще не проиграли.  
И Афина подходит ближе и целует старый шрам на щеке того, кто почти дотянулся до богов.

* * *

Снова тьма. Он в колыбели, опутан проводами и тишиной, тонет в тумане медицинских наркотиков.  
Адам ничего не видит. Он думает, что открыл глаза, но он ничего не видит. И это пугает сильнее всего. Он даже не может дотронуться до лица, проверить, что с глазами. Он и пальцем не может пошевелить. 

— Дженсен, ты очнулся? — знакомый ворчливый голос. — Это я, Притчард.

Адаму требуется усилие, чтобы вспомнить.  
Фрэнсис Притчард — бывший хакер и мошенник, ныне глава кибербезопасности «Шариф индастриз». Пустые стаканчики из-под кофе у монитора, непогашенные сигареты в пепельнице, байк в лаборатории.

— Тебя послал Шариф? — сипит Адам. Он ничего не видит, и одна мысль об этом вгоняет в панику.  
— Я был бы последним человеком, которого Шариф послал бы к тебе, — фыркает Притчард. — Мне поручили проверить твой инфолинк, я только выбрался после работы, а тут сообщают, что ты разгромил клинику и выпрыгнул в окно. В следующий раз, когда будешь прыгать, выбирай этаж повыше, тогда точно убьешься.  
— Что со мной?  
— Как говорит док, тебя подключили к системе электромагнитных импульсов, чтобы обездвижить и сбросить праксис. У тебя отключено зрение до комплексной проверки системы. Сломаны обе ступни, их сняли для замены. Руки целы. Но знаешь, я попросил их зафиксировать на случай твоей психической нестабильности. А ты нестабилен, судя по тому, что я уже успел увидеть.

Адам молчит. Его отключили, как утюг от розетки. Машина мертва и беспомощна. А еще он опасен. Опасен для людей, как спятивший киборг Квинси Дюран.  
— Восхищен твоей смелостью, Фрэнсис. Ты не побоялся войти ко мне в палату. Хотя твоя фиксация на наручниках меня несколько напрягает.  
Фрэнсис вскидывается. Любой их разговор складывается именно так.  
— Да ты в порядке больше, чем любой из нас, Дженсен. Пока ты прохлаждался в уютной палате, мы разбирали завалы и хоронили наших. От твоей Мэган ничего не осталось, только обугленный кусок мяса. Некоторые увольняются, бегут как крысы с корабля. В прессе нас уже похоронили. О чем вообще думал Шариф, когда назначил начальником безопасности человека без единого импланта? У тебя не было ни единого шанса.

Притчард прав. Ни единого шанса. 

— А ты, оказывается, любишь железки?  
— Мне нравятся профессионалы, Дженсен. А тебе лучше вообще не появляться в штаб-квартире. Многие винят тебя в том, что случилось. Ты никого не спас. Признайся, тебе вообще наплевать на «Шариф индастриз». Тебе никогда не нравились модификации. 

Притчард бьет наугад и попадает. Адам и в самом деле без особой охоты согласился на эту работу. После истории со смертью мальчишки в Мексика-тауне ему пришлось уволиться, и никто не хотел брать на работу неуравновешенного спецназовца с испорченным послужным списком. Предложение Дэвида Шарифа он принял от безысходности. И не хотел видеть и знать больше того, что положено в рамках служебных обязанностей. Ему не нравились эксперименты с человеческим телом. Ему не нравилось, что Мэган этим занимается.  
Если бы в тот вечер он поддержал ее вместо того, чтобы дразнить. Если бы просто обнял ее и сказал, что все будет в порядке…  
Хорошо, что не обнял и не сказал. Одной ложью в его жизни меньше.

Фрэнсис чем-то шуршит. Слышен знакомый щелчок зажигалки.  
— Ты куришь в моей палате?  
— Я открыл форточку.  
Мелкое нарушение больничной дисциплины наполняет Адама внезапной симпатией к Притчарду.  
Фрэнсис хочет курить, и он курит в палате, так поступают люди. Только машины никогда не выходят из установленных рамок.  
— Одолжишь сигарету, Притчард?  
— Ты вроде как не куришь.  
Да, он держался, пока Мэган была жива.  
— Не жадничай, Притчард, ты же не откажешь мне в маленькой радости сдохнуть от рака легких.  
Фрэнсис возится — наверное, по привычке протягивает пачку, потом понимает, что Дженсен даже руки поднять не может.  
Губ касается фильтр, чуть влажный от привкуса чужих губ. Адам затягивается и кашляет. Сигарета падает, Адам чувствует легкий ожог на коже.  
— Ты затягиваешься как подросток, — ворчит Притчард, поднимая тлеющую сигарету. Фильтр снова у губ. Адам подхватывает его ртом, ощущая мучительную беспомощность.  
Ослепший, без рук и ног.  
Живой.  
— Ты похож на гоночный болид перед стартом, — внезапно сообщает Притчард.  
— Ты, что, разглядываешь меня?  
— Приходится поневоле. Знаешь, я мог бы здорово тебя разогнать, система позволяет.  
— Прекрати немедленно. Прикрой меня простыней. И вали отсюда, Притчард.  
— Да я уже жалею, что потратил на тебя свое драгоценное время.

Тишина.  
Привкус никотина во рту.

Черные пальцы киберпротеза подрагивают в фиксаторах. Эта сила подобна зверю, сумей только укротить.

* * *

У него есть выбор, убивать или нет.  
Привычное спокойное чувство — чувство силы — разгоняет кровь и настраивает механизм тела. 

Адам поднимается в вертолет и видит Дэвида Шарифа — впервые за долгое время.  
Адам замирает. Смотрит на Шарифа.  
Босс все тот же, с уверенной осанкой и хищным прищуром. Рукава закатаны. Мерцает золото на черном.  
— Тебе решать, убивать или нет, — говорит Дэвид, и Адаму почему-то кажется, что он имеет в виду совсем не террористов, захвативших фабрику.  
Адам садится напротив.  
— Я готов, босс.

* * *

Дэвид Шариф не сомневается в выборе оружия.

Адам Дженсен тоже.

 

* * *

Ночью в тишине большой пустой квартиры чудится, что по паркету цокают когти большого лохматого пса. Пес-призрак ложится у ног, кладет лобастую голову на лапы, лениво смотрит на отражение огней большого города.  
Адам треплет его за ухом и уходит в спальню.  
Призрак женщины, которую он любил, ждет его в постели.

Никого из них он так и не похоронил.

Его призраки верят, что Адам Дженсен — все еще человек.


End file.
